


The Quick Study

by Haeronwen



Series: AELDWS 2015 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haeronwen/pseuds/Haeronwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Eames became a PI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AELDWS. The genre was "detective noir" and the prompt was "smoke".

He’s never been able to resist a puzzle, and Arthur is just that.  Turns up on his doorstep one day in the pouring rain and says, “Invite me in, Mr Eames,” as if they’re already acquainted.  More enticing than the assurance behind the demand or the cut of those trousers is the fact that Eames looks at Arthur and knows him not at all.

It’s not just that he doesn’t know him, it’s not just that they’ve never met—it’s that Eames looks at Arthur and sees _nothing_.  Nothing worth knowing, nothing that will give him the edge in this (whatever _this_ is).  Arthur is sharp lines and slick hair and a three-piece suit, but beyond that Eames has no idea, and that’s ever so slightly terrifying.  Eames is good at reading people.  He can’t read Arthur.  Arthur is not just a closed book, he’s a closed book on a high shelf in a locked study.

Eames invites him in.

Eames sits in the armchair and doesn’t reach for the gun he keeps in the end table, because it’s best not to show one’s hand too early, and because it would take the edge off the thrumming in his veins.  His visitor takes in the glorious shambles that is Eames’s life with one sweeping glance, and then reaches, unbidden, for the packet of cigarettes on the coffee table. 

Arthur lifts the cigarette to his lips with deliberate elegance, like it’s the power play it is.  “You’ve been investigating Dominic Cobb,” he says.

“And you have some information for me?  How thoughtful.”

“You’ve been doing this for a long time,” Arthur continues, shaking the match out.  “You’re good at what you do.”  He holds Eames’s gaze as he exhales.  “Believe me when I tell you that you’re in over your head.”

Eames reaches across to take the cigarette from Arthur’s hand, and Arthur lets him; frowns, as Eames takes a long, slow drag.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Eames assures him, with perfect honesty—and not a small amount of satisfaction.

Something flickers in Arthur’s expression—distaste or surprise, Eames can’t tell which.  He imagines the man is more used to being found intimidating.

-

At the door, Eames says, “Tell me your name,” because he’s nothing if not a quick study.

“Arthur,” says Arthur, and walks away.

 _Surprise_ , Eames thinks, as he watches him.  Definitely surprise.


End file.
